


Agitate

by Piechen_writes



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 19:00:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13724004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Piechen_writes/pseuds/Piechen_writes
Summary: Kaneki remembers everything and Arima likes to agitate him.





	Agitate

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly I wrote this two years ago before Arima's death and never really saw the right opportunity to post it. i was clearing out some documents when i found this and decided to post it.

“Just a little”, he says.

And the words carry an edge to them. Something akin to a dare. Asking him to make the first move, to come at him, to step away from the secondary personality he created and come out to play. And he almost does.

He wants to so bad, to shed everything. To quit pretending like he doesn’t remember, like he didn’t kill his best friend, like he hasn’t been starving for the past two years. He looks up and multi-colored eyes meet grey and a standoff as familiar to them as breathing starts. In their gazes meanings to words left unsaid are carried and Haise is slowly losing himself.

He breaks his gaze away and clears his throat pretending he never heard a word of what Arima said, and goes back to talking about his Q’s squad. Arima turns away with a smile, shutting his eyes and shaking his head of snow white hair. He’s glad the ghoul held out. He’s glad they could go on like this a little while longer. And he silently wonders what words he could incite the ghoul with next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-ish fic, i know. Sorry. but thank you for taking time to read this. I wanted to explore what it would have been like if Kaneki remembered all along and Arima was aware of it. they seemed like the kind to play at games as long as nobody got hurt.


End file.
